Time's Last Stand
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: Sequel to Our Last Night. Lightning had no idea what she was walking into when she entered the Bandit Camp, only to come face to face with their boss, Fang. Minor Lightning Returns trailer spoilers and smut.
1. Chapter 1

_**So, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm so damn excited for Lightning Returns to come out. I've been watching trailers, and this story was sparked by the short clip you get in one of the trailers where Lightning and Fang reunite. I was originally going to call it "Reunion," but my friend baby capri, told me that I should make it a part of the "last" series.**_

_**This is a sequel to Our Last Night. Let's just pretend that One Last day didn't happen. There are references in this story that coincide with the first story, such as similar conversation and whatnot.**_

_**I'm not quite sure yet if this is going to be a one or two parter. Let me know what you think and I'll see what I can do :D**_

* * *

_**Time's Last Stand**_

"Here she is boss, the new recruit with the crazy powers." Adonis led Lightning into the room at the end of the dark hallway.

Lightning took a moment to examine the darkened room. She didn't pay much attention to where Adonis was walking to, as she had stopped near the doorway of the room.

"Glad you could make it."

That voice caused Lightning to freeze. Her head snapped up to the woman that was standing up from her chair. "Fang…"

"In the flesh, Sunshine. It's been a while."

"It has…" Lightning stepped closer to the taller Pulsian. She'd spent the last 500 years alone – without her love. But now, as she stood in front of her, she was unsure as to how she felt.

Adonis laughed softly at the pair, "I'll leave you to it then." He quickly made his exit, pulling the door closed behind him.

Fang reached out with a tentative hand, to cup Lightning's cheek. "I never stopped thinking about ya Light."

Lightning's eyes closed as she fought the urge to lean into the touch. It had been so long. The touch she yearned for, for 500 years and had nearly forgotten. She swallowed the lump in her throat before she smacked away Fang's hand away from her face and swung her fist at the Pulsian.

No attempt was made to avoid the punch on Fang's side. She stumbled back just a step from the impact. Her hand came up to cradle her own burning cheek as she laughed dryly, "Guess I deserved that."

"You're damn right you deserved that Fang." Lightning glared at her love. "Hope told me they got you out of the pillar… it… it would be better if you were still in that pillar."

Fang looked down at the ground. Lightning's words hurt more than she thought they would. "Don't ya remember what I told you?"

"Of course I do!" Lightning snapped.

"Yea, well nothing's changed." Fang made her way back to the table to sit down.

"Stop lying to me Fang."

She flinched. Ever since she'd learned of Lightning's return, she'd hoped the reunion would go better. "I'm not lyin' Sunshine. Just wish you'd believe me."

The soldier leaned against the table next to Fang. Even with a few feet separating them, her senses were filled with Fang's very familiar scent. "It's been so long… how am I supposed to know that things haven't changed."

Fang couldn't help herself as she stood up and closed the distance between herself and the strawberry blonde. "Every day, I thought about ya. And every day, I imagined what it'd be like to see ya again." There was only an inch or so left between their bodies. Fang paused in her speaking – waiting for Lightning to finally look up at her. "When I heard you had returned… I just had to see ya again."

"Just stop." Lightning's hands came up to push the taller woman away from her. But it was to no avail. Fang had grabbed her hands tightly in her own before she eliminated the remaining space between them. "Fang stop…" Lightning's voice was softer that time.

"Can't do that Sunshine." She dipped her head slowly. She half expected Lightning to struggle against her, but when she realized that she wouldn't, Fang finished closing the gap to press her lips against Lightning's.

Lightning quickly pulled her hands out of Fang's grasp. Instead of pushing the taller woman away, she only wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. 500 years was a long time to go without her love and she couldn't help the way her body instantly reacted to the touch. The feeling of Fang's body against her own was almost too much. It brought back so many memories for her. Including several that tore her heart apart. Behind her closed eyes, she saw flashes of Fang and Vanille becoming Ragnarok. She remembered the pain she felt in her heart, knowing she was powerless to stop it from happening. Lightning was so lost in the kiss she shared with her love, that she hadn't realized the tears that had escaped her eyes and started to slide down her cheeks.

"You okay?" Fang whispered against Lightning's lips when she broke the kiss. Her hand slowly came up to wipe at the shorter woman's cheek. She used her thumb to wipe away the tears before placing soft kisses to where they once were. Lightning had still yet to open her eyes. "Light… talk to me."

She shook her head before stepping away from Fang. Her arms slowly wrapped around herself as she made the gap between them larger. "It's too much…"

Knowing better than to get into her space when she was emotional, Fang stayed near the table and watched – hating that she couldn't do anything to pull her out of her emotional state. "What's too much?"

"I remember everything from the day before Ragnarok… through to when you and Vanille became Ragnarok. I remember feeling helpless as I was forced to just watch you become that beast. Then, after that, you became part of the pillar, never to be seen again. But here you are. Right in front of me, 500 years later." She let out a shaky breath before heading toward the door. "I need some time." Before Fang had a chance to stop her, she was through the door and pushing her way past members of the bandit group.

Once she was outside, she noticed the sun starting to set in the distance. Off to her left, she spotted a small lake in the distance, with some rocks near it. From what she could tell, there was nobody out there. Lightning figured it would be perfect. It would allow her to be alone to try to sort through all of her conflicting thoughts.

* * *

"Boss?" Adonis popped his head into the room after he'd seen Lightning storm down the hallway. "Everything good?"

Fang was lost in her own mixed up thoughts and she leaned on the table. She heard him enter the room, but never looked up. "Yea." But honestly, she didn't know. She didn't know if Lightning would even return, or where the woman had even gone off to.

"You sure? She didn't look too happy when she left." He continued.

She shook her head. "Just go Adonis. Things'll work themselves out. Always do."

He nodded, though she didn't see him. And left. Adonis knew better than to push for answers from his long-time boss. She was a woman who'd been set in her own ways for hundreds of years.

Fang let out a shaky breath before finally leaving the room to go to her own bedroom. Through her years awake, she'd dreamed of the moment she'd get to see Lightning again. All the different possibilities had run through her mind. But actually living through one of the moments she'd envisioned, was a completely different feeling than simply thinking about it. She glanced briefly out her window before turning to sit on her bed. Once she was comfortable, she continued watching out the window. She hoped that Lightning would return to her. Be it in a few hours, or even a few days, she didn't care as long as she got to see her one last time.

* * *

Lightning folded her arms over her chest as she leaned back on the rock to look up into the night's sky. From her position, she had a perfect view of the crystalized Cocoon. She couldn't stop herself from staring at it.

"Do ya miss it?"

Lightning's breath caught in her throat at the very familiar voice. "You've asked me that before."

"Yea, but it was before it was a crystal ya know?"

The ex-soldier closed her eyes. She could subconsciously feel Fang's presence near her, but made no attempt to move away. "Why did you look for me?"

"I know what's going on Light. End of the world and stuff. I'm not stupid."

"Coulda fooled me." She smirked slightly and finally turned to look at the taller woman. "Still doesn't answer my question."

"I knew you'd returned. I know you're our savior Light. You're more powerful than you'd ever given yourself credit for." Fang sat down on the ground beside Lightning. She kept about two feet of space between them, since she had no idea what was going to happen between them. "And… well… I just had to see you, at least once more."

"Savior, prophecies, end of the world… I'm tired of hearing about it."

"Then just ignore it."

"Just like you, pretend like it doesn't exist and it'll just go away."

Fang laughed loudly. She knew Lightning's perception of her was relatively true. "I'm not always like that."

Hearing Fang laugh a true laugh brought a smile to Lightning's face. If she were to be honest with herself, she'd truly missed the pointless conversations they once had. "You're lying to yourself."

"It wasn't my focus."

"What?" Lightning kept her eyes trained on Fang. She was confused as to what exactly she was talking about.

"Ragnarok. Remember after we crashed into the The Fifth Ark?" Lightning nodded, "we talked. I told ya that my focus had been completed… that I could ignore my brand."

"Why were you helping us then?" She remembered their conversation before actually entering the Ark on Cocoon.

"Vanille… the others…" she paused, finally taking the time to look into Lightning's eyes, "you. You and the others became so important to me in such a short time. I couldn't just leave ya."

"That's very admirable of you Fang."

"Ragnarok was Vanille's focus, not mine. We fulfilled our first focus a thousand years ago. But, when we awoke, she was given a new one."

"Where is she?"

"She's here… with us. They're tryin' to figure out why I woke, but she didn't."

Lightning just nodded. "I should be returning soon." Lightning stood up from her place on the ground. It was already past her normal time and was surprised that Hope had not contacted her yet.

"Wait…" Fang was quick to her feet to follow. "Why don't you stay here tonight?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Lightning's walk came to a stop, her eyes closed as she tilted her head back to face the night's sky. It was so familiar to their encounter in Oerba, to the last time they were together.

"Why not?"

"You know damn well why Fang."

"You're running again."

When Lightning opened her eyes and brought her head down, she found herself face to face with Fang. "It's easier this way." She took a step to the side to go around Fang, only to have her arm grabbed in the process.

"If it's easier… why didn't ya stop me earlier?"

"I didn't know what I was walking into earlier when I followed Adonis into that room. Had I known you were 'the boss,' I would have refused everything." Lightning's voice was flat, there was no emotion shown in her words as she spoke. All she knew was, she wanted to get out of there before she was able to change her mind.

Fang's hand dropped from Lightning's arm. She turned her body to examine the ex-soldier. "So… this is it then?"

"It is…" Lightning leaned up to place a gentle kiss to Fang's cheek. She took a brief moment to look into Fang's lost eyes before turning on her heel to walk away. Once she was out of Fang's sight, she stopped to lean against the rock wall. Before she had much of a chance to think about her actions, her communicator started beeping in her ear.

_"Light, are you alright? Did things go well with that bandit group?"_

It was at that moment that Lightning was actually thankful for Hope's call. "Why didn't you tell me Fang was awake?" Her voice was soft. She knew that Hope would be able to hear the pain she tried miserably to mask.

_"Fang? I – I'm sorry Lightning… I had no idea where she had gone when she left here."_

"Why didn't you tell me?"

_"I didn't know how you would take it."_

Lightning sighed. "Listen… It's been a long day, I'm on my way back now." She pushed herself away from the rock and glanced back toward where Fang was, to find her missing. Lightning figured she'd already gone back inside due to the chill that was starting to take over the night.

_"Why? Lightning, we weren't stupid all those years ago. We know what was going between you two."_

"It's easier Hope. And I really don't want to be talking about this to you right now."

_"Then we can talk tomorrow. I know you want to stay there, but feel you're obligated to return. Whether you sleep here, or there, makes no difference."_

She decided not to respond, but instead, but off the communication line with him. Part of her hated how smart the young man had become over time. She pulled the device off of her ear before tucking it safely into the bag on her hip. Why did he have to be right? She didn't want to leave Fang. But would it really benefit anybody if she were to stay? If just for one night?

Letting a curse slip out under her breath, Lightning finally made her decision. She made her way back to the camp and pushed the front door open. Thankfully, the first person she saw, was a familiar face. "Adonis… where is she?"

He turned to look at her before speaking, "I don't think she wants to see anyone right now."

Lightning made a show of reaching for her gunblade as she stepped even closer to him. "Where. Is. She?"

"In her room. But like I said, I don't think she-"

"Where?" She flicked open the catch to her holster and wrapped her fingers around the handle.

He quickly held up his hands in defense. "Up the steps, end of the hall on the right."

Without a word, she made her way up the steps and followed Adonis' direction to the end of the hall. When she came in front of an old wooden door, she froze. What was she doing? She was putting her own personal desires in front of saving the world. But, as Hope said, one night wouldn't hurt. Without knocking, she pushed the door open. The room inside was dark, except for the little bit of light from the moon outside.

"Adonis, already told ya, I'm not hungry."

Lightning closed the door behind her and unhooked the shield from her arm. "Aren't you always hungry though?" She placed the shield on the table she spotted near the door. Next, she removed the goggles that were around her neck before moving any closer to the bed.

The Pulsian slowly rolled onto her back and locked eyes with her love. "Usually, yea." She watched as Lightning removed her boots and stood at the foot of the bed.

Lightning stood silent for a moment as Fang moved onto her knees and scooted closer to her. "Why not now?"

"Because someone I know told me she was leavin.' Thought I'd never see her again…" The Pulsian lifted her hand to trail her fingers up Lightning's left arm which once held her shield.

"She was a fool to do what she did." Lightning looked down to watch as Fang's fingers made their way across her bicep and onto her shoulder.

Fang's had made its way from Lightning's shoulder to her jaw before she spoke again. "Yea, she was."

"Just shut up Fang." Lightning dipped her head to capture the Pulsian's lips with her own, but she pulled away, leaving Lightning more than frustrated.

"You sick of my voice already, yeah?" Fang teased with a smirk. It wasn't something that the ex-solider loved, but it was certainly something that she missed.

"Yea, it didn't take long."

"My, my, someone's gotten a little more cocky over the years."

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Don't make me regret coming back."

Before Lightning could back away, Fang grabbed her hand to pull their bodies together. "Oh, you won't." She slowly scooted back on the bed, pulling Lightning with her by the hand until she joined her on her knees. "You won't regret it at all." She whispered as she pulled the shorter woman completely against her.

Lightning's hand fisted in Fang's sari, preventing her from pulling away that time as she leaned up slightly to press their lips together. Her hand moved upward to become lost in Fang's wavy black hair as she tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss. Once she felt Fang's tongue pushing against her lips, she quickly opened her mouth to accept it.

Fang's had slid up Lightning's thigh to stop at her bare waist. She broke their kiss to look down at where her hand was resting. Without a word, she unbuckled the catches on Lightning's leg guards. Once she was able to pull them free and toss them to the floor, she focused on the belt at the base of her top.

"Not as many buckles." Fang spoke with a smirk on her face.

"No art to acquire this time." Lightning leaned into to press her lips to Fang's neck. She shivered when Fang let out a soft moan. It had been far too long since the last time she'd heard that sound. Over her time alone, she'd latched onto every memory she'd made over her short time with Fang, sounds included.

"You do remember."

"Of course I do." Lightning pulled away from Fang's neck to look right into her eyes, her hand raising to rest on the brunette's cheek in the process. "How could I forget?"

Fang simply nodded. She placed her hands on Lightning's bare waist and spun them around to push her onto her back. "You're still beautiful, Sunshine."

"Such kind words for someone who's always been such an ass to everybody." Lightning wrapped her arms around Fang's neck. She couldn't stop her laughter from coming out when Fang lifted her head to glare at her. "You know it's true."

She grumbled, but couldn't hold off her own laughter for long. "You have become an ass of your own over the years, haven't ya?"

"You have a lot of room to talk." Lightning's voice was barely above a whisper. Her hands slowly snaked into Fang's wild hair, gripping it tightly as she pulled her back down to crash their lips together. As she became lost in the feeling of Fang's lips against her own, her hands started moving on their own accord to undo the back of Fang's sari. Even though she'd only undone it once, she found the motions came easily to her. She remembered exactly where Fang had showed her to release the fabric. Without breaking her connection to Fang's probing tongue, Lightning pushed the fabric away from the Pulsian's shoulders to pool around her waist.

Fang pulled away from the kiss, though just far enough to completely kick her sari to the ground. Her body quickly came back on top of Lightning's. "Gorgeous as always." Fang dipped down to press her lips lovingly to the exposed skin of Lightning's shoulder. Her left hand trailed softly up the front of her love's body to find the zipper at the top of her shirt. After placing a gentle bite on the ex-soldier's shoulder, she pulled away to get a better look as she slid the zipper down the front of Lightning's top.

Lightning used the opportunity of Fang's upright position to hook her fingers in her black bra to push it up and over her head. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes raked over the topless woman that was straddling her hips. "What's this?" Lightning sat up, moaning as her bra covered chest pressed against Fang's bare chest.

"Came from a Behemoth… few years back…"Fang's eyes rolled back, as did her head when she felt hot lips cover the long scar on her left shoulder that was once covered by her bra and sari. A louder moan rumbled in her throat when she felt the familiar sensation from the tip of Lightning's tongue drag along the length of her scar. The wound was years old, but it had apparently left her skin more sensitive to touch. A nip of Lightning's teeth at the base of her neck was enough to cause something to snap within Fang. She groaned before digging her fingers into Lightning's hair and pulling her head back sharply in order to have access to her lips.

A sharp intake of air moments before their lips crashed together was all the indication Fang needed. As her tongue pushed its way into Lightning's mouth – drawing a moan in the process, her fingers made quick work of her bra. She pulled the straps down Lightning's pale skin before chucking it across the room. Once Lightning was free of her bra, one of her hands raised back up to tightly grip Lightning's hair. She reluctantly broke the kiss to pull the ex-soldier's head back again, revealing a seemingly endless amount of skin available to her on her neck.

"Fuck, Fang." The pain Lightning felt from the sudden tug on her hair, and the teeth now digging into her neck, was far outweighed by the pleasure. Her own hands found purchase on the bandit leader's shoulders, her nails digging into the strong flesh in the process. She savored the shocks of pleasure that traveled straight down to her core. Lightning instantly found herself wishing, once again, that there was more time. She allowed her fingernails to trail paths down both of Fang's arms before bringing her head down to steal Fang's lips with her own. Under her fingertips, she could feel Fang's body shutter to the scraping of her nails. It was something that Lightning had picked up quickly on their day before Eden.

The Pulsian liked pain.

"So that's how it's gonna be huh?" Fang smirked devilishly at the woman in front of her before quickly grabbing her hands and forcing her roughly down to the mattress below. Using her strength, she easily pinned Lightning's hands above her head. Lightning let out a shaky breath after she struggled for a moment, only to realize she wouldn't stand a chance. "Two can play this game, Sunshine." Her lips trailed almost painfully slow down Lightning's neck, this time not stopping as she wrapped her lips around the ex-soldier's right nipple.

Fang set the pace for the evening. Keeping Lightning's hands pinned down to the mattress, she tasted every square inch of her porcelain skin. Without knowing when the next time would be when she'd see her love again, she knew she had to make it last. Fang bit the skin along the inside of Lightning's thigh. She finally released the grasp she had on her hands, that way she could wrap her arms around Lightning's thighs to hold her in place.

"Fang… please." Lightning moved her hands to grasp the back of Fang's head. Her hips lifted in a failed attempt at moving closer when she was instantly pressed back into the covers. "Don't… don't tease me."

"Your wish, is my command." Fang kept her tight grip around Lightning's hips as she dipped her head to get her first taste of Lightning in 500 years. She moaned along with Lightning as the taste that was distinctly Lightning's coated her tongue. She began to question herself as to why she'd teased Lightning as long as she had. Without a second thought, she pulled Lightning's clit between her lips and toyed with it with her tongue.

Lightning moaned loudly, her hands moved away from Fang's head to latch onto the pillow under her own head. "Fuck." She called out the moment she felt the welcomed intrusion of two fingers. It wouldn't be much longer. "Fang…" She moaned to her lover before reaching down to coax her up so she could look into her eyes. Her hips arched to push further into Fang's fingers, working to meet each of the Pulsian's thrusts. "I'm close…."

"Let it go, Sunshine." Fang ground down the heel of her hand on Lightning's clit before she was pulled down into a rough kiss. She swallowed each of Lightning's moans and whimpers as the woman below her tensed up for a moment before breaking down into a fit of spasms. Fang took her time, she continued to push her hand into Lightning's core, just at a slower pace. Their kiss slowed and turned into a series of pecks. "I missed you so much."

Lightning's fingertips trailed along Fang's cheek and her eyes searched the woman's on top of her. She saw the same feelings behind those green eyes as she'd seen during their last encounter. "I often dreamt of this." Lightning blushed some at her own words, but before she could look away, Fang grabbed her jaw gently.

"I love you." She smiled down at her love when her eyes shot open. "I never stopped."

The blonde didn't say anything at first. She searched Fang's eyes for any signs of lying. After a few moments she realized that Fang was truthful with her. Fang had always been truthful with her. "I love you." She breathed out softly before pushing herself up to capture Fang's lips with her own. She had no idea how long the kiss lasted, and she honestly, didn't care. Lightning loved the way Fang's lip tasted, she had ever since the first time she tasted them.

Ever so slowly, Lightning made the move to roll Fang onto her back. Their kiss never once broke. She slowly dragged the pads of her fingers along the front of Fang's body. The stronger woman's body shivered when she came in contact with her right nipple. Reluctantly, she pulled away from the kiss to drag kisses down her neck and across her chest.

Fang moaned when a set of familiar lips wrapped around her nipple. She kept her eyes locked with the top of Lightning's head as she continued to tease her. She smiled softly when she caught Lightning looking up at her. Lightning smirked back at her before biting down on the sensitive flesh. Fang couldn't help the arch that formed in her back from the pain that coursed through her and went straight to her core. Their last encounter, Lightning learned her love of pain. She groaned out Lightning's name as two sets of nails raked down her sides. Fang loved the initial feelings it sent through her, but never was much of a fan of the burning she felt afterwards. But, it was worth it.

Lightning positioned her own hips between Fang's thighs to keep them open as she continued the assault on Fang's breasts. She kept her eyes on Fang's facial expression as her hand snaked between tanned thighs. There was no stopping the moan that escaped past her own lips when she felt just how soaked the Pulsian was. Her lips moved over to Fang's ignored breast as she wasted no time sliding two fingers into her tight passage.

"Ah, fuck!" Fang called out, arching her back up in the process. The action caused more of her chest to be pushed into Lightning's eager mouth.

Lightning gave Fang a short amount of time to adjust to her presence before starting up a relentless pace. She shifted her body slightly to straddle one of Fang's thighs, giving her more room to be able to move her fingers in and out of her love. Removing her mouth from Fang's breast, she sat up slightly to watch the facial expressions change on the Pulsian's face. She memorized every way Fang's face contorted in pleasure, the way her eyes slammed shut and her mouth flew open with silent screams. "I love you." She breathed out again.

Her words caused Fang to force open her eyes. Fang's left hand came up to Lightning's shoulder, then to the side of her face to draw her closer. "And I love you, Sunshine." Before she had the chance to kiss the blonde, she was rewarded with a particularly hard thrust that hit just the right spot inside of her. Her hands latched onto Lightning in an instant, nails digging into the pale skin on her back.

Lightning continued her assault on her core as she dipped to seal her lips in a kiss, swallowing all of Fang's moans in the process. She knew her love was already close. But, she didn't want her to fall over the edge just yet. Breaking the kiss, she scooted her body down Fang's and made herself comfortable between her thighs. Without removing her fingers, she reached out with her tongue to slide it along Fang's exposed clit. After her initial taste, she wrapped her lips around the bundle of nerves and returned the favor Fang gave to her by flicking her clit with her tongue while it was in her mouth.

"Light!" Fang called out again before her back suddenly arched up and tensed. Loud moans echoed through the room, and possibly through the rest of the camp as Fang reached her peak. Lightning stayed right where she was, lapping slowly at her to make sure she rode out the entire length of her orgasm.

"Everybody probably heard you." The ex-soldier stated as she snaked her way back up Fang's body to press a few kisses along her jaw and cheeks before she was captured and held still for a slow, loving kiss.

"Ya think I care?" Fang traced her fingertip along Lightning's cheek and down her jaw. "Yea, they'll joke about it for a while." She shook her head. "I don't care." Lightning laughed before sinking into her love's embrace. She absentmindedly traced invisible patterns on Fang's bare stomach.

"Hey boss, you okay in there?" Came a man's voice as he pounded on the door moments before trying the handle.

Lightning broke out into more laughter as Fang rolled her eyes. "Yea, we're just peachy."

"Are you sure?" He tried the handle once again in his urgency.

"Yes. We're wonderful." Fang ran her fingers through Lightning's hair before placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. She waited a few moments until she was sure he walked away before she lost herself in a fit of laughter as well. "Guess you were right."

"Aren't I always?" Lightning rolled onto her stomach, her arms rested just below Fang's chest as she looked at her love with a smile on her face.

"You should smile more."

Lightning shifted her body some so she could lean up and share several long, sensual kisses with the taller woman. "Come with me."

Fang sighed and diverted her eyes for a moment. "I…" She wanted to so badly. "I can't leave…"

"Oh." She rested her head back onto Fang's shoulder, trying to ignore the heartache she felt at the rejection. "It's Vanille, isn't it?"

"Yea." Fang tightened her arms around the slightly smaller woman's body and buried her face in her hair. "I need to be here if she wakes up." She felt Lightning nod against her neck. "I love you Light."

"I know." Lightning pressed a soft kiss on Fang's neck. "I love you too."

Fang felt Lightning's breathing even out in slumber. She shifted just enough to grab a blanket that had ended up near the edge of the bed and pulled it over their joined bodies. She stayed awake as long as she could, studying every feature she could on Lightning's body. Fang couldn't imagine the amount of stress the warrior was under – holding the fate of the world in her hands. She'd seen how tense Lightning appeared to be when she first arrived at their camp. She felt how tight all of her muscles were when she first touched her and kissed her.

Now, as Lightning slept, it didn't appear as though she had a worry in the world. Fang gently traced the creases the appeared randomly on her brow. "I wish I could come with ya, Sunshine…" Fang pressed a kiss to her forehead before finally allowed her eyes to close for sleep.

Fang was awoken the following morning by sunlight shining in through her window. She groaned, slowly rolling onto her back before opening her eyes. Her eyes slowly focused on the ceiling above her. It took her only a moment to realize that there was no warm body curled against her, or anywhere near her for that matter. She turned her head to the side, sitting up immediately when her eyes fell on empty bed space. "Sunshine?" She called out, but when she looked around the room, she realized it was void of Lightning's clothing and armor. "Light…" Fang closed her eyes as she looked down at her lap.

She was gone.

A sigh left Fang's mouth as she climbed out of bed. For a moment, she thought everything was just a dream. Yet, as she dressed, she spotted a fresh piece of paper on the table Lightning had placed her arm shield on.

_Fang,_

_I'm sorry it had to be like this. The world is relying on me. From here, I'm going to Luxerion in the North. I don't know what my fate is going to be. We have all been fighting for so long. All I thrive for is peace. I almost forgot what peace was until last night... _

_The worlds fate relies on me. _

_I hope that once this is all over, we might actually get that peace. Together._

_Yours,_

_Lightning_

Fang read over the same note several times, her heart breaking more and more each time. She knew Lightning couldn't stay, but that didn't lesson the blow any. Her leaving while she slept was probably easier. It was a less painful goodbye. With the letter in her hand, she exited her room and made her way downstairs. She spotted Adonis chatting with another member and walked toward him.

"When did she leave?" Her tone was flat, showing no emotion.

"Lightning? Hour ago at the most… it wasn't long."

Fang nodded. "I'll be with Vanille today… leave us please." With the letter still in hand, she made her way into the camp's basement where Vanille's crystal form was being studied. She glanced at the two scientists down there, she nodded silently to them. Thankfully they both knew that Fang had her moments where she wanted to be alone with her younger sister.

She made herself comfortable on the floor at the base of the crystal. She told Vanille about her encounter with Lightning, how she got to spend another evening with her, and how she'd left her alone in bed that morning. She even read the note, knowing Vanille could hear everything she told her.

"I don't know what to do Vanille…" Fang rested her head against the base of the crystal and just closed her eyes.

* * *

_**What do you think Fang should do?**_

_**I know what she should do ;) Hope you enjoyed. I've been playing a lot of Final Fantasy XIII lately, as well as reading through many stories. Felt it was time to get back into this fandom, even if it's just for a little bit.**_

_**Oh, as far as Fang talking about her own focus, it was actually something I didn't know until I reached The Fifth Ark and talked to Fang more than once.**_

_**Let me know what you guys think and whether or not I should write a second part to this. What should Fang do? :D**_

_**See you soon ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's chapter 2 for you :) I'm kind of stuck as to whether or not I want to do a third part to this, or just leave it as it it. It feels weird writing about a game that I don't know how it's going to go yet._**

**_This is more of a fluffy chapter, there's no adult content in this one._**

* * *

**_Time's Last Stand  
Chapter 2  
_**  
Lightning bit down heavily on the cloth wrapped stick she placed in her mouth as she tended to a deep gash on her bicep. Every newly placed stitch in her arm caused her muscles to flex involuntarily.

Just a few… more.

She groaned loudly as she tied off the last of the seven stitches she placed in her own arm. Luxerion was still too far of a journey for her to wait for proper medical treatment. Casting a cure spell upon herself, she threw the stick onto the ground and reached for a proper bandage for the wound. It would have to do until she got into town. Her arm throbbed as she wrapped it up as best she could. She used her blade to cut the cloth and tied it in. After throwing her medical equipment into her bag she stood up and gathered her belongings to continue her trek.

She knew more than anything that she needed to make it to Luxerion before nightfall. If night were to fall upon her while she was still in the wild, she knew she'd be in trouble. She wasn't powerful enough for the monster's she'd seen after dusk.

Off to her left, she spotted a pair of behemoths who appeared to be hunting together. Lightning sighed, hoping she'd be able to continue on her journey without disturbing them. One was more than enough for her. One was what nearly tore her arm off. She was sensible enough to know that two of them would probably kill her. She knew her luck couldn't be that good though. They probably caught a whiff of the blood that still seeped from her wound. Slowly, they turned toward her and started stalking in her direction.

Lightning reached for the blade on her hip, drawing it just in time to jump out of the way of their initial strike. As one of the Behemoth's roared, the other swiped at her, causing her to hit a nearby tree. She got up on trembling legs. 'Don't black out, Lightning...' She thought to herself, wincing as she rolled out of the way when she spotted another paw coming at her.

"Dammit." She cursed out loud. When she regained her footing long enough, she called upon a fire spell, hurtling it at the charging Behemoth. She breathed a brief sigh of relief when it's advances were slowed. "One at a time." She kept her eyes on both of the monsters in front of her, but started to become worried as the pair separated – effectively surrounding her.

* * *

Fang kicked a dead creature off the end of her lance just as she heard the faint sound of a scream in the distance. She tilted her ear toward the noise in order to get a better chance at hearing it when it echoed through the valley again. _Lightning_. She picked up her lance and ran toward the sounds.

She slowed to a stop at the edge of a short drop. Down below her, she spotted her love slowly attempting to stand up. Fang could feel her heart stopping when she spotted the ripped clothing and red stains that covered Lightning's back. It was at that moment that she was glad that she decided to follow the ex-soldier.

She jumped down from the ledge she stood on and rushed to Lightning's side. "Ya can't do anything without me… can ya?"

"Fang?" Lightning looked up in a mixture of confusion and pain. She took a moment to lean against the taller woman before her knee buckled under her and her vision blurred.

Fang tore her attention away from Lightning as she watched the Behemoth pair approaching them. "Oh I won't be so easy." She spun her lance around her body before leaping into the air. The first thing on her mind was that she needed to buy some time to be able to tend to Lightning. She summoned upon an ability she hadn't used since their battle with Orphan.

Calling upon all of the power she had, she brought her lance down on the ground between the two monsters, the resulting explosion threw both of them back several meters. Satisfied with the amount of time she had, she ran back to her love to see her at least on her feet. "Can ya fight?"

"Of course I can fight." Lightning took a deep breath before casting one more Cure spell on herself and lifting her blade.

She raked her eyes over the shorter woman one more time. It appeared as though the spell helped the bleeding to stop, at least for the time being. But Lightning still looked weak, they had to make the battle quick. "Too damn stubborn for your own good." Fang smirked at the woman. "Alright, let's do this." She drew her lance again and turned to the pair of advancing monsters. "Which one first boss?"

Lightning drew her strength to fully lift her blade into her other hand. "Left."

"Just like old times." She spoke before charging the Behemoth that Lightning signaled to hit it with multiple strikes of her lance, then hopped back just in time to miss an angered swipe. "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

Fang pressed her foot on the Behemoth's head to retract her lance. It was exhilarating to fight again, especially with Lightning at her side. But as she turned to return to her partner, she suddenly remembered the woman's injuries as the blonde dropped to the ground unceremoniously. For a split second, Fang thought she'd died. She dropped her lance to the ground near the Behemoth and bolted toward the fallen woman. "Lightning?"

The ex-soldier grunted out a response before trying to push herself upright again. Fang encouraged her to stay on the grass. "I'm fine just… give me a second to rest." Her eyes clenched tightly when she felt Fang's hands on her back. "Don't…" She weakly tried, but it was too late, the remaining fabric of her shift was ripped open to expose the wound.

"What were ya thinking, Sunshine?" Fang reached for Lightning's blade to cut part of her sari to use it as a rag on the re-opened wound.

"Tried to avoid them." She hissed sharply and arched, trying to get away from her love as she felt the pressure directly on the wound.

As much as she hated causing her love more pain, it was necessary to stop the bleeding. "Ya didn't try hard enough."

"Shut up Fa-AH!" She yelled out again when she felt more pressure, in a different spot of her back.

"Listen…" Fang moved down closer to her love to whisper softly into her ear. "I know it hurts love… I gotta stop the bleedin'."

Lightning nodded, "I trust you."

Fang took a moment to smile down at the woman before sitting back up to finish what she'd started. She did her best to block out the painful noises that Lightning was making under her touch. "Almost done." She announced once she was satisfied with the way the blood stopped. "Ya got bandages?"

"In my bag," she lifted her head to look where her knapsack had been tossed at the start of the fight, "over there."

"Alright, now don't go hunting anymore Behemoths, I'll be right back." Fang placed a soft kiss to the back of Lightning's head before getting to her feet and going to grab the discarded bag. When she returned to her love, she quickly dumped the contents on the ground to search for what she wanted.

"Really Fang? I had that organized…"

Fang's head lifted from the pile of various potions and items to look at the woman with a raised eyebrow. "Does it look like I care right now?"

Lightning rested her head back on the grass, this time facing the Pulsian so she could watch her. Over their time battling together prior, Fang had tended to many wounds, on everybody. She knew how diligent the woman was in making sure everything was properly done. "What are you looking for?"

"How do you not carry water with ya?" She picked up various bottles, opening them to inhale the odor. It was an attempt to find what she was looking for, one in particular caught her attention as it was a strong, somewhat foul smell. "What the bloody hell is this one?" She quickly capped it and looked at the fallen women.

A smirk came to Lightning's lips before she inched closer to Fang and the bag to reach into a side pocket, producing a clear bottle that was full of water. "Trade?" She offered the water bottle in exchange for the one Fang was holding. "Maybe you should have grabbed my bag sooner." She uncapped the bottle and took a long swig of it before shaking her head as the liquid burned down her throat.

Fang's head tilted to the side as she watched the woman's antics. Seeing her shake her head the way she did, caused her to burst into a fit of laughter. "Didn't peg ya as much of a drinker, Sunshine."

"You pick up a thing or two when traveling alone…" She took another swig, knowing that the water would burn some and Fang always applied a lot of pressure as she wrapped up wounds.

Fang smiled sadly at her as she watched Lightning cap the bottle and toss it with the others. She quickly splashed some water on the wound, knowing she'd be able to properly clean it once they reached Luxerion. "Can ya sit up for me Light?"

"I'm not helpless." She placed her hands flat on the ground to push herself up just enough to draw one of her legs under her body so she could sit up. "What are you doing?" She questioned Fang as she started pulling off the remaining bits of her top to throw it on the ground.

"Oh come on, not like I haven't seen 'em before." Fang rolled her eyes before scooting closer. "Lift your arm love." She unraveled some of the bandage and wrapped her own arms around the shorter woman, she leaned over Lightning's shoulder to make sure it was where it needed to be before pressing it down. "I know it's not comfortable love, take it out on me if ya gotta."

Lightning wasted no time in placing one of her hands on Fang's shoulder and digging her nails in deeply as Fang pressed into her back. She knew it was coming, but that didn't help. "Dammit, Fang."

She chuckled some. "Not like it's the first time ya felt this."

"Just shut up and finish." She cried out again as Fang pressed into her wound once more and pulled the bandage tight on her chest and tied if off. "Dammit. I always hated you tending my injuries."

Fang placed her hands on Lightning's hips as she looked down into her eyes. "Maybe ya shouldn't get hurt so much."

Lightning sank into Fang's embrace, allowing her eyes to close in the process. All she wanted was sleep. "You came."

"Didn't have to think about it much." She tightened her arms around the smaller woman, being mindful of the injuries. "Woke up, you weren't there… that's all I needed."

Fang pulled away briefly to grab a shirt that was on the ground and helped the other woman get it on. "Told you Fang, I'm not helpless." Lightning glared at her, but whispered a thank you anyway before slowly standing up.

"Ya okay to walk?"

Lightning placed her hand on Fang's shoulder as she felt a dizzy spell overtake her. "Yea…"

Not believing her, but deciding not to push it. Fang hurried to gather her love's belongings and throw them into the bag to be dealt with later. She slung the bag over her shoulder before standing up and wrapping her arm around the smaller woman. "Don't worry, I got ya."

* * *

"You rest, I'm gonna find a shop." Fang helped Lightning out of her boots before gently laying her down and pulling the blanket to cover her up.

"Fang…" Lightning reached up to grab her hand. She took a moment to look up at her before tugging her down for a slow kiss. "Thank you."

"Anytime love." Fang stole another kiss before checking her gil and leaving the room. By the time she'd returned with a few medical supplies, she was happy to find Lightning asleep. She was sure to be quiet as she placed the bags on the table and leaned down to take off her own shoes. Fang made her way to her love and brushed some stray hair out off of her forehead.

"No…"

Fang watched closely as Lightning's brow furrowed and she thrashed some in her sleep. "Hey…" She laid down and started slowly caressing her arm and running her fingers through her hair. "Sunshine… hey." She spoke a little louder when the woman jerked in her sleep again. Lightning jolted awake for the second time since they'd arrived at the inn. She jumped back just slightly when she saw how close Fang was to her. "Hey, hey… I got ya." Fang quickly wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and pulled her close. "Ya okay?"

"Yea…" Lightning lied as she snuggled closer to Fang. Her eyes were still wide open as she tried to rid her mind of the images that plagued her dreams for the past few days. There was only one night, where she was dreamless. Her night with Fang.

"Ya know, you never could lie to me." Fang backed away and cupped Lightning's cheek. She frowned when she spotted the liquid pooling at the bottom of her love's eyes. "What is it?"

"The same nightmare I've had since I awoke." She closed her eyes and tucked her face back into the crock of Fang's neck to hide the tears that never fell. "I see its destruction… I'm powerless to stop it… I watched everybody die right before my eyes in some strange punishment for my failed attempts at stopping it." She paused to regain her thoughts and was quiet thankful that Fang didn't have any kind of comment to make. She only felt the arms around her tighten even more and Fang's head came to rest on the top of her head. "The best sleep I've had… was last night," she lifted her head and swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked into Fang's eyes, "with you."

Fang dipped her head to place a feather light kiss onto the distraught woman's lips. "I'm here now, and I'm not leaving ya, not again." A small smile cracked Lightning's lips. "Why don't I run ya a bath… so you can relax."

"Sounds wonderful." Lightning wrapped her arms around the pillow once Fang stood up. She watched the Pulsian until she was out of her sight before allowing her eyes to close. She remained in the same spot until she heard the water in the bathroom stop and feet shuffling along the carpeted floor toward her.

"Ya comin' love?" Fang brushed some hair behind Lightning's ear before helping her stand up and go into the bathroom.

There was nothing sexual about the way Fang undressed her love. She helped the battered woman lean against the counter as she pulled her shirt off of her. Fang tossed it to the floor before unbuckling Lightning's shorts and helping her slide them down her legs. It was obvious to Fang that the woman still felt weak from the fight. Once she stepped back up, she reached for the spot she'd knotted where she had tied the bandages on the front of Lightning's chest. Carefully, she pulled it loose and proceeded to unwrap it. She looked at Lightning, who wasn't flinching at all, even when she pulled the fabric away from the wound that had started to scab over. "What happened here?" Fang motioned to the bandage on Lightning's bicep that she started unwrapping.

"Behemoth."

Fang couldn't help but to laugh softly as she tossed the used bandages into the trash can beside the counter. When she stood upright again, she leaned in to take a closer look at the gash. "What's it with you and Behemoths today?"

"Now I'm starting to remember why I hated you all those years ago." She winced away from Fang's touch when it came close to her stitches. "Damn you, why do you have to examine everything!" She snapped as a few shocks of pain continued down her arm.

Not impressed by the outburst, Fang placed her hands on either side of Lightning on the counter and looked her right in the eyes. "If it wasn't for me today, you'd be dead… someone needs to keep ya alive, Lightning." She was satisfied when Lightning diverted her eyes in defeat. "Now suck it up and let me look."

Lightning remembered Fang's words from just a few hours prior. As she felt her arm being turned into Fang's view, she latched onto her love's shoulder with her hand, just moments before slamming her head onto her near the same spot. "How bad is it?" Lightning dared to ask. When she had tended to it earlier, she couldn't get that great of a look at it.

"Horrible." Fang released her love's arm to look at her face. "But you'll live."

"Well that's always a good thing." She smacked the taller woman's arm when she shrugged. "Why do I love you again?"

"Because, I continue to save your beautiful ass." Fang's smug grin was returned with a soft laugh. "Don't worry though, Sunshine. I love you too."

"Can I take my bath now?"

"Of course." She motioned toward the tub, "ladies first."

Lightning rolled her eyes at the woman before slowly making her way toward the tub. Part of her was glad that Fang's hand quickly came out to help her balance as she stepped into the water. It was warm and felt good on her aching body as she sat down and slowly leaned back. Once her eyes closed, she heard some rustling in the room, followed by the door opening. "Fang?"

The brunette stopped at the door. "Yea?"

Lightning's head turned slowly to the side to watch her. "Will you stay in here with me?"

"Of course. Was just gonna get ya some clothes." She watched the woman nod before she leant her head back against the tub's edge. Fang tossed the dirty clothing onto the floor by the table to be dealt with later. As she dug into Lightning's bag for a fresh set, she heard a beeping noise coming from one of the pockets. A few brief moments of searching and she pulled the little device from its home. "Hey Sunshine?" She continued examining it as she walked back into the bathroom. "Someone keeps callin'." She handed the communicator over to Lightning then sat on the floor beside the tub and reached into the water with a fresh rag to get it wet.

Lightning gave her eyes a few seconds to focus before she actually answered it, she turned it on the side to make sure the speaker was on that way she wouldn't have to hook it onto her eat. "Hope. I meant to let you know when I got here…"

_"What happened? I swear Lightning, I was about 5 minutes from sending a search party to The Dead Dunes to look for you."_

"I got held up a little bit." Lightning's eyes closed again, her hand that held the device came to rest on the edge of the tub.

_"By Fang? Does she not realize how important all of this is?"_

"Woah, woah, hold your horses there. Don't pin this on me." Fang turned to speak directly at the communicator before applying some soap to the rag and running it from Lightning's knee down her calf and to her foot.

Lightning let out a small laugh. She could almost see Hope rubbing the bridge of his nose in irritation. "It's not Fang's fault."

_"Please tell me you're in Luxerion at least. And not still at the camp with her."_

"When the hell did I become the bad guy?" She looked at the woman in the water who just shrugged in response.

_"Lightning?"_

"Hope?"

_"Dammit Lightning, you know how important all of this is. Your actions determine the fate of everybody on Pulse."_

Lightning sighed, but apparently didn't respond fast enough for Fang's liking, who decided to jump in. "Don't ya think she knows that pipsqueak? Just so you are aware, we're _both_ in Luxerion."

_"What are you doing there Fang? Lightning can't afford any distractions right now."_

"Hope, stop… If it wasn't for her joining me… your search party would have found a dead body…" Lightning admitted softly. She hated admitting that she had come face to face with death. She smiled softly when she felt Fang's thumb pause to gently caress her knee before continuing with the washcloth.

_"Right… you know where you need to head to tomorrow, correct?"_

"Yes, I know."

_"Alright. I'll contact you in the morning with more details… and Fang?"_ He waited for her to make some kind of sound of acknowledgement before he continued, _"take care of her."_

"Way ahead of ya on that one kid."

Lightning ended the call with him before allowing the device to fall from her hand to the floor. Her eyes fell shut again as she savored the caring touches Fang was giving to her. "Thank you."

"How many times ya gonna say that to me?" Fang slowly slid the rag along Lightning's core before moving to her stomach. As much as she wanted to touch the woman before her, she knew she couldn't. Lightning was far too injured for such things.

"As often as I have to."

The Pulsian sat up on her knees to better reach Lightning's chest. "No need." She smiled at the woman below her when she saw her crack her eyes open. "I know you'd do the same for me."

"Says who?" Fang's hand suddenly stopped as it contacted Lightning's, now white, brand on her chest.

"You'd look kind of hot in a nurse maid's outfit."

She shook her head before relaxing once more. She knew she'd have to move soon anyway that way Fang could get to the wound on her back. "You're horrible."

"Time doesn't change us all love." Fang carefully pulled Lightning's injured arm up, she took the time to massage her hands before moving up further. "This is gonna hurt."

"I know…" Lightning prepared herself for the burning sensation that quickly came as Fang squeezed some soap onto the wound on her bicep, it was soon followed by repeated spots of pressure as she dabbed at the gash. Lightning knew that the one on her arm was much deeper than what was on her back. The only difference, the injury to her back was much larger in size than the four inch gash on her arm. She clenched her teeth together to hold back as much noise as possible. She definitely didn't want to have the people in the rooms near them to call for security.

Fang rinsed off the wound gently before pressing her lips to Lightning's shoulder. "I need ya to sit forward, Sunshine."

"I'm tired Fang." Lightning didn't move right away until she felt Fang take her arm to help her sit up, "thank you." She grabbed onto her knees to keep herself upright as Fang dabbed at her back. It didn't hurt as much as her arm since it wasn't as deep. "I want this to end." Her eyes closed so she could see the way Fang was examining her, almost urging her to continue. "I'm so tired of fighting, and saving the world." She sighed when she felt Fang dabbing at her wound, soon it was over and she could feel Fang's strong fingers running through her hair slowly. "All of it… it's too much for me Fang."

"You've got to be the strongest woman I've ever known Light." She waited for Lightning to open her eyes to look at her. "We'll get through this together, yea?"

"Yea… just like old times." Lightning found herself leaning closer to Fang's touch, wanting to savor it as much as she could for the last few days she knew she'd have it.

* * *

**_So, as I had said at the beginning, I don't know whether or not to do a third and final chapter. I've considered it, but honestly don't know how I would go about it since I'm not the best at writing out battle scenes.  
_**

**_Let me know what you think? :) I'll appreciate it as always._**


End file.
